marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel (film)/Trivia
A list of trivia related to Captain Marvel. References to Marvel Comics *The movie marks the MCU debuts of Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Yon-Rogg, Talos, Mar-Vell, Maria Rambeau, Monica Rambeau, Minn-Erva, Att-Lass, Bron-Char, and the Supreme Intelligence. Other characters from the comics that appear in the movie are Joseph Danvers and Steve Danvers. **The movie also adapts the character of Chewie the Cat, renamed Goose for the film. *The film also marks the MCU debut of the Skrulls. In the comics, the Skrulls are major players in the " " and " " storylines. *The film also features the MCU debut of Starforce and the Accuser Corps, which are both a part of the Kree Empire. *Between the many color variations Monica and Danvers test for the latter's suit, one of the options is a white-and-green variation, a reference to the Kree suits in the comics. *The movie takes the following elements from Kelly Sue DeConnick's time writing Captain Marvel: **Making Yon-Rogg a primary antagonist; **Merging the characters of Maria Rambeau with Maria Renner, and; **Merging the characters of Katherine "Kit" Renner and Monica Rambeau. References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *''Captain Marvel'' is Nick Fury's ninth appearance, the others being, in chronological order, Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War. *The Kree make their fourth appearance in the MCU after Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *The film marks Phil Coulson's first appearance in a film since The Avengers. It also marks the second appearance of both Ronan the Accuser and Korath the Pursuer after Guardians of the Galaxy. *The honeycomb-shaped jump points make their second appearance following Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. *Nick Fury losing his eye to Goose was first referenced in Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''which was released four years earlier. *The film marks S.H.I.E.L.D.'s first appearance in a film since ''Avengers: Age of Ultron. *The Transmitter Pager Fury used at the end of Avengers: Infinity War appears in the film, where it is revealed that it was created by S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to communicate, before being upgraded by Carol Danvers so Fury could contact her for emergencies. *At the end of the film, the origins of the Avengers Initiative are revealed: After fighting in the Kree-Skrull War, Nick Fury realized that not even S.H.I.E.L.D. can defend Earth from extraterrestrial threats like the Kree, and, with Carol Danvers helping the Skrulls find a new home, Fury chose to find more heroes like her, to which he prepared what he named "The Protector Initiative", before changing its name to "The Avengers Initiative", in honor of Danvers' callsign. *Danvers meets the Avengers (Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes) in a mid-credits scene, which ties directly to the events of Avengers: Endgame. *In that scene, the Avengers are seen counting who died after the Snap, which occurred at the end of Infinity War. *Additionally, in that scene, the Avengers said that Fury activated the Transmitter Pager, which was seen in the post-credits scene of Infinity War. *For the Quadjet scenes, Marvel Studios had to share a set made by Marvel Television for the TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References to Other Movies *During the scene, there are multiple 1990s movies referenced: **Carol Danvers picks up a , nodding to her past in the Air Force. **Carol destroys a standee. The filmmakers considered using a standee for instead, with Carol mistaking the green-faced for a Skrull.Captain Marvel: 15 Spoiler Facts From Directors Anna Boden And Ryan Fleck **Several VHS covers including ones for , , etc. are seen in the background. **A theatrical poster for the family film can also be seen in the background. *There are several nods to . **Talos sips a drink that is reminiscent from the one in the scene in the movie. **The shot in which Nick Fury and Phil Coulson are in the car parallels the one in which and Samuel L. Jackson do the same. **The opening of the lunchbox to reveal the Tesseract mirrors the opening of the briefcase in this movie. Unorganized Trivia *This is the third time that Brie Larson and Samuel L. Jackson starred in a movie after and . *This is the second film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe set entirely in the past and a prequel, the first being Captain America: The First Avenger. *This is Nicole Perlman's second time writing for a Marvel film. She previously wrote the first draft of Guardians of the Galaxy. * and were in the running to direct the film. *''Captain Marvel'' is the first female-led solo movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the first MCU movie to have a female director (Anna Boden), and the first MCU movie to have male and female directors. *The working title for the film is "Open World".'Captain Marvel' Working Title Revealed *This film marks Stan Lee's first posthumous cameo in a Marvel Cinematic Universe film following his death in 2018. He is credited as playing himself and is seen reading the script for the 1995 film , where he had a prominent cameo as himself. The Marvel Studios logo features a dedication to him. The concept art and film clip sections consist entirely of images of him, and the logo animation is followed by the message, "Thank you, Stan." **Captain Marvel is the only MCU film released in 2019 to include the standard fanfare for the Marvel Studios logo. *A caption following the mid-credits scene promises Captain Marvel will return in Avengers: Endgame. *''Captain Marvel is one of the only two MCU films not featuring Iron Man (along with [[Black Panther (film)|''Black Panther]]) that grossed $1 billion and $900 million worldwide Casting * had expressed interest in playing the title role. * , Natalie Dormer, , , , and had been rumored for the title role before Brie Larson was cast. *Malaysian actress was hinted to have a role in Captain Marvel. * originally was offered the role of Yon-Rogg but turned it down. References Category:Trivia Category:Captain Marvel (film)